Sounds Like a Plan
by HilsonMarvey27
Summary: Dean and Cas have a routine, Dean invokes it and the boys have a chat in the private of the night. Season 5 Spoilers. Angsty!Dean, yay!


**Title: **Sounds Like a Plan

**Word Count: **1, 124

**Summary: **Dean and Cas have a routine, Dean invokes it and the boys have a chat in the private of the night.

**Pairing: **Only Dean and Cas friendship

**Warnings: **none

**Setting: **Late season 5 [post-Point of No Return but Sam hasn't suggested the Lucifer idea yet]

**Notes: **This is my first completed Supernatural fic so I apologize if they are slightly OOC or something…anyway, hope you like it~

* * *

Sometimes it all becomes too much.

Dean knows this better than anyone. The stress of the job, the constant fluctuations in his personal relationships, just…_everything _can become too overwhelming.

He doesn't quite remember how it started – he presumes Castiel does (_the guy remembers __**everything**_) – but he seeks comfort from it just the same.

Tonight just happens to be another one of **those **nights. One of the nights where everything just hit him at once; when the severity of their situation occurred to him, physically knocking his breath away. He just knows that he needs to get away from it for a few hours; he needs – he _deserves_ a single goddamn break!

So he does what he always does during times like this. He tells Bobby and Sam that he needs some air and exits Bobby's house as quickly as he can without raising either of their suspicions. Once outside, Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. Hastily dialing Castiel's number, Dean taps his foot with anxiety. The second Cas answers the phone he is speaking.

"Cas, I, uh…can you meet me outside of Bobby's?" Dean asks, uncharacteristically hesitant.

Mere seconds later Dean hears a loud flutter of feathers and glances behind him, coming face to face with the (mostly) fallen angel. He closes his phone to end the call, watching Cas do the same. Their gazes meet briefly before Dean begins walking toward the Impala, motioning for Cas to join him.

The Impala isn't too far from the house, but it is far enough and angled correctly so that they can't be seen by the house's occupants. Dean reaches through the Impala's open front window and retrieves a cold bottle of beer from the cooler in the front seat. He takes one out for Castiel and, much to his surprise, Cas accepts the offered drink with a small nod of his head as thanks.

Dean then walks over to the back of the Impala and lightly perches himself on her worn-out trunk. Dean hears rather than sees Castiel sit beside him, as he is intently staring at the stars shining brightly overhead.

It is late at night – probably almost two a.m. – and the sky itself is dark, but is illuminated by the thousands of stars and the large, almost full moon. The night is brisk and Dean finds himself pulling his jacket tighter around his body. Castiel, as always, seems oblivious to the chill of the night and remains sitting beside Dean in the same manner; simply waiting for Dean to speak when he's ready. Both sit in silence, the only movement when one takes a swig of their beer.

Dean and Castiel have done this, whatever _this_ is, a few times throughout their friendship. Usually, something is bothering Dean or he just needs to get away and he calls Castiel to join him. Dean knows that he is being slightly childish, but he doesn't like being alone – especially not with all these different _things_ waiting to gank him. He also knows that he is too susceptible to the dreaded word: "Yes" at the time.

So, as a compromise, Dean gets to get mostly away while still in the company of a friend he could talk to.

Castiel, too, likes to just be around Dean. He feels more relaxed and is reassured of his friend's safety when in his presence. He knows that sometimes things can be overwhelming – he did rebel from his family, after all – and having a friend around when things get to be too much really helps.

The two men sit in a comfortable silence for about a half hour; letting each other's soft breathing lull them into a relaxed state. Suddenly the silence is broken.

"I should have said yes...this could all be over by now." Dean's voice is barely audible, and laced with regret.

Castiel is taken aback by Dean's words. Dean had said no to Michael again, so Cas had assumed they were done with that issue. Apparently not.

"Dean, you were right to say, no. You cannot blame yourself for anything that is happening now – it is Lucifer's fault, not yours. You are not the one who is actively trying to end the world." Castiel responds voice mostly monotone but the sincerity behind the words were clear to Dean.

"Well ,I do blame myself, Cas. I started this and you said it yourself: I have to end this. I should say yes, right?" Castiel took Dean's question as a good sign. He is obviously still unsure on the idea so he only needs a shove in the right direction.

"No, you should not. Without you, Dean, what would Sam do? Don't you think that he would say yes, too? Do you really want to kill your brother or get killed _by_ your brother? Do you really want them to win? Because you cannot give up, Dean. _You just can't_. Not after everything we have worked for." The rare emotion in Castiel's voice surprises Dean and he feels himself being influenced by the angel's words.

_Maybe, _Dean thinks, _maybe Cas is right. Saying yes would most likely mean a showdown between Michael and Lucifer, who would most likely be wearing me and Sam's meat suits. I can't do that to him. It's my job to protect him. It doesn't matter that I've done a bang-up job so far, I just gotta keep protecting him. He's my younger brother – I have to._

"Plus," Dean is jarred from his thoughts by the return of Cas' voice. "if you even consider saying yes again, well, I don't think you want to go another round with me. As you know firsthand: even the, as you call us, "nerd" angels can beat you to a bloody pulp without really trying."

Dean chuckles. _Damn _it feels good to laugh again. "Sounds like I'm wearing off on you, 'cause, if I'm not mistaken, it seems like you have a sense of humor now." Dean grins at his friend from over his beer as he brings it back up to his lips for another drink.

"I have found that you are quite fond of humor and I thought that you could use some." Castiel replies as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; completely oblivious to how he has touched the young hunter beside him.

Dean will never admit it, but he knows that without Cas he wouldn't last a week. They depend on each other – they are friends.

Dean smiles at his friend – really smiles – and thinks that maybe, one day, he will get drunk enough to actually tell Cas what he means to him. Dean's smile grows as he thinks to himself:

_Yeah, sounds like a plan._

**A/N: The end~ Please review if you can, they mean a lot! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
